Kids say the darndest things
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: Kids. The only little people you know that can catch you completely off guard. Especially for parents like Kagome and Sesshomaru.
1. Angel wrapped in pink

**Authors Note:** I don't know what motivated me to write this but he he here we go, No chapters will follow this just a drabble of one shots here and there whenever I get the spark to write one. This will pretty follow up the life of a little girl who's stuck with a whole bunch of brothers :p

"**Angel wrapped in pink"**

He stared at the little being with compassion he never knew he had. Hearing her first cry in to the world brought a feeling of warmth that the usually impassive male never felt before. Looking down at her angelic face while she slept in her mother's arms made him want to stop the world just so he could stay in that moment forever.

"Would you like to hold her?" He heard his wife's voice question causing him to look away from the sleeping angel and up at the one he married. The adoration in his eyes was enough for the tired woman as she handed the small pink bundle to him. He was careful with the tiny being as he gently cradled her tiny head. She was perfect to him in every way, from her cute little nose to her small little feet. From the moment she was born everybody knew he was wrapped around her little finger. Even if he would never admit to it, he was.

"So you finally scored a girl aye Sesshomaru?" He heard his brother say as he annoyingly loomed over his older brother to get a look at the new addition to the family.

"Obviously you twit." He replied coolly as he turned to take a seat on the couch provided, he was careful not to wake his sons as he sat down.

"Feh, whatever." The younger sibling replied as he stared down at his new niece.

"Tell me Inuyasha, when are you going to score a son?" Sesshomaru questioned calmly as he laid back and cradled the sleeping infant in his arms. Inuyasha fumed at his question as he opened his mouth only to stop at the sight of his niece opening her eyes.

"Beautiful." The older male breathed out as he brushed the tiny infants head with an index finger, she grabbed it instantly and squeezed causing a surge of pride to run through his veins as her bright blue orbs lit up with joy as he wiggled his finger. The younger male couldn't help but snicker at his brother, the old dog finally learned how to show compassion.

"Auntie Kagome!" A voice called out causing the three grown ups to look up as a blur of pink and white passed by.

"Hello Suki." The older woman greeted as her bubbly niece jumped on to her bed and sat beside her. "Where's your mother?"

"Right here!" A voice called out as a woman walked in with two other girls in tow.

"Hey Kikyo!" Kagome greeted as she offered the woman a smile.

"Hello dear cousin, I'm hoping everything was successful." She replied as she set a vase of red roses down beside the younger girl.

"Ten hours of labor…and finally she pops out." Kagome replied jokingly as her cousin grabbed the enthusiastic girl, sat down beside the younger female, and situated her child in her lap.

"I believe girls are the hardest to give birth too." She informed her causing a nod of approval to emit from the tired woman. "We could have made it sooner, but you know how Inuyasha is when it comes to a woman in labor."

"Momma, where is our new cousin?" A voice piped up causing the two women to look down. Kagome smiled before pointing towards her currently distracted husband.

"I wanna see momma I wanna see!" Suki called out as she wiggled away from her mother. Kikyo could do nothing but set the child free as all three of them walked towards their uncle and stared at the little pink bundle.

"Were we THAT small when we were babies?" The tallest one questioned causing laughter to emit from her aunt.

"Yes sweet heart, you were that small. Everyone was small when they were babies." Kagome informed them before letting out a yawn and closing her eyes.

"Get some rest Kagome, you need it after that long process of child birth." Kikyo stated as she got up and pulled the blankets over her cousin. Kagome nodded and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

"So almighty demon lord how's it feel to produce a female?" Kikyo questioned as she walked towards her husband who was currently reminiscing on something. Sesshomaru glared at the women before looking back down at the precious bundle of life in his arms.

"Glorious." He replied simply before turning his attention towards the four shifting bodies surrounding him.

"Papa?" One of his sons called out as he sat up in a sitting position.

"She's here Shiko, take a look at your new baby sister." Kikyo announced as she leaned on to her husband. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped an arm around her as he watched his nephews and daughters surround the newborn.

"She's beautiful papa." Shiko commented as he stared down in to the face of his baby sister. She smiled at him showing a pair of small baby fangs before letting out a yawn and snuggling in to her father's warmth.

"I feel the sudden need to protect her." His eldest stated as he stood behind his younger brothers. Sesshomaru nodded at his eldest son before offering the child to the young teenager.

"Hold your younger sister Sasuke." He softly commanded. The teenager nodded in response as he gently cradled the small child in his arms.

"I wish to hold her next papa!" His second eldest commented as he stared up at his older brother.

"When you are of right age you may." Sesshomaru replied as he situated two of his youngest sons on his lap. The two children leaned in to their father's chest before continuing to watch their eldest brother rock the sleeping infant.

"Well ya ice prick, we're gonna go now. Call us tomorrow and let us know when Kags is gonna be released." Inuyasha announced as he stood up straight and beckoned for his three children to follow.

"Aweeee dad I don't want to go! I want to play with Kimiko!" Suki protested as she was led away by her mother.

"Me too Me too!" Megumi mimicked as she followed her older sister out the door.

"I want to play with her." Sakura whined as she held on to her father's clawed hand. Inuyasha chuckled at his three little girls before closing the door behind him and leaving the family to themselves.

**[END]**

**A/N:** Okay so here's to clear up any confusion. Sesshomaru has four boys and Inuyasha has three girls. This is a drabble of one shots pretty much my personal entertainment for what it would be like to interpret Sesshomaru as an over protective dad of like a lot of sons and only one girl.

Sesshomaru's kids =

Sasuke [13]

Shiko [11]

Seiji [9]

Shiro [7]

Kimiko [Newborn]

Inuyasha's Kids =

Suki [9]

Megumi [7]

Sakura [5]


	2. Color

**A/N: **Dedicated to anyone who's ever had a child scribble all over their walls.

**Concept – "Color"**

The little girl no older than four years old stared up at the master piece she created. She tilted her head to the right as she stuck the bright pink marker in her mouth and contemplated on what color she should add to make the picture more….alive. After a few more seconds her eyes widened as an idea dawned on her. Quicker than the human eye could blink she ran from her playroom and in to her parents bedroom where she retrieved her mothers favorite shade of lipstick.

"Momma wills loveee it!" She squealed out with joy as she uncapped the black object and repeated her ministrations across the beautiful white canvas she created. After she was satisfied that she did a good job she threw the empty lipstick container on the ground and ran back to retrieve the rest of her mother's makeup bag. Twenty minutes passed by as she worked her way towards finishing her drawing.

"Oh my god, Kimiko what did you do?" Her older brother shrieked causing her to flatten the two little triangular ears located on top of her silver tresses.

"Don't you think its pretty aniki?" She questioned with hopeful eyes as she looked up at her wide eyed brother. The older male didn't reply as his golden orbs scanned the colorful mess that use to be a perfectly clean and white painted wall. He slapped his forehead as the sound of the garage opening reached his sensitive ears. Looking around frantically he leaped towards some paper towels located close to her bed.

"Mom and dad are going to kill me when they see this!" He stated to no one in particular as he tried his best to wipe away the different shades of pinks, blues, greens, and yellows that currently marked the white walls his mother tried so hard to paint.

"NOOOOOO! Why'd you erase it! I wanted to show mommy!" The little girl yelled as tears began to sprout from her bright cerulean orbs. The older male didn't even acknowledge her as he tried to clean up the ever growing mess of colors.

'_**I'm soooo dead!'**_ He thought to himself as the scent of sandalwood and forest rain assaulted his nose. _**'Dad is going to ground me until I'm one hundred!'**_

"What's going on here?" The calm tone of his father questioned. The young teen practically jumped out of his sneakers as he sucked in a deep breath and turned around to face the last man he wanted to see. Kimiko didn't even waste a second as she ran towards the awaiting male.

"What's wrong?" He questioned the wailing child as she buried her face in to his shoulder.

"Hey Sesshomaru! I wasn't finished telling you….." A gruff voice called out only to stop as he reached the three occupants of the room.

"What the hell happened here? Looks like a rainbow hurricane came through and completely threw up all over the place." He stated earning a glare to emit from his older counterpart.

"Watch your tongue around my pups' halfbreed." He growled out.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" The younger of the two grunted as he stepped further in to the room to inspect the tie dye colors of the wall.

"Kimiko, did you do this runt?" He questioned rudely earning a growl from his older brother and nephew. "Cool your jets I was just askin'!"

"It is not wise to ask such frivolous questions, or is your mind honestly that small that it can not comprehend the fact that a fifteen year old would not have ability to create work such as this."

"Father I didn't know, please don't ground me." The youngest of the three males stated as his eyes darted back and fourth between the wall and his father.

"Cut the kid some slack Sesshomaru."

"As I recall this is a matter concerning father and son Inuyasha not son and uncle." Sesshomaru countered as he set his crying daughter down and patted her gently on the head.

"Daddy I did it, I'm sorry, are you mad? Is it ugly? I thought you and momma would like what I drew for you!" The little girl sniffled out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Awe damn….don't fall for it! I'm warning you now; I have three of these so I know what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha stated as he looked up at the ceiling in order to avoid the onslaught of puppy dog eyes he knew his older brother was about to receive. Sesshomaru didn't move or speak as he scanned the walls and contemplated on what would be the best solution.

"Fret not little one, I will fix this." He stated suddenly as he picked the ailing child up and beckoned for his son to follow.

"What's up Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked beside the stoic male.

"Shiko, assist your uncle in buying some pink paint as well as brushes, than go and tell the servants to help you in repainting the walls. Your sister and I will go out and retrieve some of your mother's personal essentials." He commanded more than informed as he sped up his walk and went out the door.

"You know runt, your dad's pretty smart for an ice prick." Inuyasha stated as he ruffled the hairs of his nephew. The younger male smacked his hands away before rushing off to do his father's bidding.

**[Four hours later]**

"Kids, I'm homeeee!" Kagome called out as she handed some of the maids her grocery bags. Worry overtook her being immediately as no one answered to her calls.

'_**Sasuke is at a friend's house, Seiji and Shiro are over at Miroku's for a fishing trip which leaves only Shiko and Kimiko around.'**_ She thought to her self as she placed a hand on top of her swelling abdomen. With a somewhat quickened pace she made her way up the spiral staircase and down the hall where her daughter's room was located.

'_**There you guys are.'**_ She thought to her self as she pressed an ear against the door, the sound of laughter and the radio playing assaulted her hearing and before she could blink her ear was pressed up against the chiseled chest of her husband and mate.

"Welcome home koi." He greeted as he kissed her softly on the forehead. She closed her eyes and relished in his affectionate gesture before allowing him to guide her in to the room.

"Surprise mommy!" She heard her youngest call out as she opened her eyes back up to reveal a newly repainted wall filled with different arrays of colored flowers.

"Awe Kimi, did you paint your room all by yourself? I promised you I would help you after mommy has the twins." Kagome stated as her daughter walked towards her. The little girl could only smile as she rubbed the side of her face in to her mother's stomach.

"Mommy I can hear them!" She stated as she listened to the slow rhythm of her baby brother's heartbeats.

"Don't tell me Kags, you're having boys." Inuyasha snorted as he unrolled his sleeves and picked up a paint bucket. Kagome giggled as he huffed and stormed out of the room in annoyance.

"Do not worry your small mind half-breed; maybe someday your seed will produce a male." Sesshomaru mocked as he patted his daughter on top of the head once more. Kagome scowled at her husband before beckoning for her second eldest son to come closer.

"Mom, Uncle Inuyasha can be a real pain." He commented earning a nod of approval from his father.

"Indeed son." Sesshomaru added earning another scowl to mare the face of his wife.

"Okay you two go get cleaned up so we can drive over to your auntie Kikyo's house for dinner." Kagome instructed as she wiggled away from her husbands tight grip and wobbled out the door towards their master bedroom. Kimi darted her eyes between her mother and her father before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing of this incident will be spoken beyond this space and day." Their father informed them before following after his impregnated wife. The two children could only nod and push back their nervousness before watching their parents disappear behind their bedroom door.

"Daddy's my hero!" Kimi stated as she walked towards her small bed and jumped in to her pink and purple sheets.

"Yeah, mine too." Her older brother replied before wiping away the sweat that began to accumulate along his forehead.

**[End]**

**A/N:** Pwahahaha you think Kags will ever find out about what really caused them to repaint the walls? Who knows maybe lol.


	3. Thunder

**A/N:** Dedicated to all the people who have walked in….even once in their lifetime. I share your pain.

Concept – "Thunder and Lightning"

The windows shook with an intangible force as the small girl ducked under her comforters and pressed her most prized position close to her chest in an effort to comfort her nervous form.

"Oh , I'm so scared!" She whispered to the stuffed animal before another crack of thunder reverberated through the dark sky. She stuffed her face in to the hundreds of pillows surrounding her before letting out a yelp as the sound of glass breaking assaulted her sensitive hearing.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled out as she jumped out of bed, rushed out her door, and flew down the hallway towards the only safe haven she knew. Without a second thought she threw open the door and jumped inside failing to catch the moans and grunts coming from the bed.

'_**That smells funny.'**_ She thought to her self as she let her bear swing by her side. Looking up she stood there frozen as she watched her father grab her mother's back side and pound in to her while the petite woman cried out as if in pain. She may have only been five years old but she didn't need to be one hundred to understand what they were doing.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you making me the little sister I asked for?" She yelled out before turning and quickly fleeing the crime scene in fear of a spanking. The sound of a howl ripping through the house was enough to make her jump back in to her own bed and thank the kamis up above for the storm outside or else, she would have had no choice but to listen to the one currently brewing in her parent's bedroom.

'_**Oh my, I hope daddy doesn't break her….I wonder if that's how they make babies. I remember uncle Miroku explaining to aniki….'**_ She mused to her self before focusing her ears to listen to the soft pitter patter of her mother and father coming down the hallway. She quickly shut her eyes tightly and feigned sleep as they pulled the covers away from her body to examine her.

"Oh, don't you think we should wait until the morning to talk to her?" She heard her mother whisper. Her father didn't say a word as he tucked the covers under her chin once more.

"Yes, indeed." He stated simply before turning back around and slipping out the door. She could barely make it out but she could hear her mother's heart quickening as she bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight princess and I pray to all the kami's in the universe that you were just sleep walking." She whispered before following in the footsteps of her father. The small girl could only gulp as she kept her eyes shut tight. Another cackle of thunder rippled through the skies and caused the windows to vibrate once more as the little girl slowly dipped in to unconsciousness.

'_**I would very much rather hear the thunder over my parents any day.'**_ She thought to her self before fully succumbing to the calls of sleep. Sadly for her, all through the night she tossed and turned as images of what she encountered flashed through her head, and even in her unconscious state, she shuddered at the thought of walking in on her parents on a stormy night again, yes thunder sounded much more appealing to the small five year old.

**[END]**

**A/N:** If anyone has ever had this happen to them *shudders* you feel her pain. Can you guys guess what the next concept will be? –smirks mischievously-


	4. Math

**A/N:** Kids say the darndest things sometimes. My apologies for not properly rating this, =[ the problem has been fixed though! Now rated M for future chapters.

**Concept – "Math"**

A week after the incident, Kagome couldn't find it in her heart to explain to her small child the meaning behind what had happened in their bedroom. The poor woman couldn't even find it in her self to look the little girl in her eyes without feeling an oncoming blush rise within her cheeks. She was too embarrassed, the fact that their five year old daughter had walked in on them during an intimate time of the night was too much for the petite mother to handle, and so, she just settled for letting the child be.

"You know you can't avoid the situation for too long." Her cousin stated causing the uneasiness within her stomach to double.

"I know, but it was so embarrassing Kikyo. We didn't even notice her there until Sesshomaru caught a whiff of her scent by the door AFTER we were done." Kagome explained further, the older of the two nodded her head in understanding before staring at the road before her.

"Well, why not have the 'talk' with her already? She is intelligent for her age so I think it would be better than having her find out on her own." Kikyo finally replied as they pulled up to the small elementary school. Kagome sucked in a deep breath before nodding her head and thanking her cousin for the ride.

"Heyyy mommy!" She heard her daughter call out as she bounced along the sidewalk towards their little blue car.

"Hello sweetheart…" She greeted before taking the child's stuff and settling her in the back seat.

"How was school baby?" Kagome questioned as calmly as she could before taking to the road.

"We learned addition today mommy and tomorrow we're going to learn subtraction!" The little girl explained merrily as she looked out the window and hummed a song. After a few minutes went by she turned towards her mother. "I have homework today mommy! Ms. Amaya said to practice my addition."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll go home so you can study your addition….and honey, your father and I would like to have a talk with you." Kagome replied before turning in to the gated community they currently resided in.

"Addition, addition…" Kimiko hummed to her self as she unbuckled her self and grabbed her back pack.

"Hey squirt!" Her older brother greeted as she ran towards him. With a quick thrust of her small legs she pounced on him and wrapped an arm around his neck as she began to chatter away about her day. The older male chuckled before taking the small little girl in to the house. Kagome smiled at the closeness between her eldest son and youngest daughter.

"'Sup mom!" Her second eldest greeted as he pulled up behind her and got out. She turned around and threw the teenager a smile before receiving a kiss on the cheek and walking inside.

**[Later that evening]**

Kagome settled beside her mate as and watched her children lay about the family room lazily with one another. She watched as her two eldest sons played chest, than turning her eyes to the left she smiled as she saw her two nine month old twins clap as their two other older brothers played with them as well, her only daughter sat at their feet concentrating hard on her addition. A sigh of contentment passed through her lips as she cuddled in to Sesshomaru's chest and dove in to one of her romance novels.

Now, he was never a man that imagined a life filled with children and a loving wife, in fact he was never a man that expected a wife to begin with. But at that very moment as he turned his golden gaze around the room before him, he couldn't help but feel the budding seed of happiness and contentment sprouting within his usually vacant heart. It truly was a very ironic situation he had been dealt, the once proud and fearless lord of the western regions who once vowed to never love nor have children, half-breeds in fact, was now sitting here, and was now a proud father of six boys and one girl, who were for the most part half breeds indeed.

"Two plus five, that son of a bitch is seven…Three plus five that son of a bitch is eight….three plus six that son of a bitch is nine…." His eyes began to flash a soft pink as he stared down at his innocent young daughter. A growl signaled his irritancy as his sons looked up at the sound their father emitted. Kagome sat up and stared at him for a while before putting a hand over his.

"What's wrong?" She questioned as she looked around the room frantically. The smiles on her sons faces confused her more as she turned back to look up at her husband. The sound of her daughter's voice caused her to stray her eyes away from her husband as she leaned her closer in more.

"Five plus five that son of a bitch is ten….six plus five that son of a bitch is eleven…" Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at her precious little daughter.

"Kimiko, what are you doing? Kagome questioned her daughter. Sesshomaru continued to growl as he stared at the little girl. After a few more muttered cuss words the impressionable child looked up and stared at her parents. An instant spike of fear could be felt through her small being as she saw the look in her father's eyes.

"I'm doing my addition mommy." She answered meekly.

"And is that how your teacher taught it?" Sesshomaru growled out further intimidating the child. The scent of salt could be found lingering around the room as the little girl got up and ran towards her older brothers.

"Yes mommy, daddy that's how my teacher taught it to me….I'm sorry for learning!" She cried out as she buried her face in to Sasuke's chest. The older male began to rub circles on her back before sending his own growl towards his superior. Sesshomaru returned the growl with full force before barking a command that only his children could understand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but stood down as he continued to comfort his ailing sister.

"Sesshomaru calm down." Kagome stated as she put a hand over his. He growled out once more before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"Kimiko, I will speak to you teacher tomorrow….it's getting kind of late so why don't we all bunk down." She ordered before signaling for all her children to go. Once they were gone she turned towards her mate and tried her best to calm him down.

"Sesshomaru that was a bit too much don't you think?" She questioned in a soft voice. He replied by pinching the bridge of his nose and opening his eyes.

"You will speak to her teacher." He commanded in a strict tone before getting up and walking towards his study. Kagome let out a sigh before following after him.

'_**Is it too much to ask for ONE peaceful night as a family?'**_ She questioned her self.

**[The next day]**

Kagome went on with her morning duties and prepared breakfast with the help of the maids in the house. Everything went back to normal as she watched her children chatter about and scarf down their food. Sesshomaru was a bit more calm as he read the newspaper and sipped his coffee. All in all she was content for the most part.

"Okay kids let's go, let's go, let's go! Sasuke you're dropping the twins off at daycare, Shiko you're going to drop Seiji and Shiro off at their school while I drop Kimiko off and talk with her teacher. I expect all of you home by the designated time that means you Shiko, unless you phone me AHEAD of time and let me know. We're having Oden and mushroom soup for dinner." She announced as she cleaned off the twin's faces and placed them in their carriage.

"Bye mom." Sasuke called out as he grabbed his keys and younger siblings. Shiko was up next as he bid his mother goodbye and ruffled the hairs on his younger brother's heads. Sesshomaru kissed her farewell afterwards before patting Kimiko on the head and grabbing his briefcase. Kagome took in a deep breath before turning towards her only daughter.

"Okay sweetheart are you ready?" She questioned before gathering up the dirty dishes and plopping them in the sink.

"Yes mommy!" She stated in a chipper voice before grabbing her back pack.

"I'll take care of the dishes my lady." One of the maids stated. Kagome smiled at the older woman before grabbing her purse and keys. She waited a couple minutes before turning to see her daughter bounding down the steps with her backpack on and lunchbox in hand. Within five minutes they were on their way to the school where Kagome would have a good parent teacher meeting.

**[At the school]**

Kagome walked through the doors just as the middle aged woman stacked up some new books on the shelf. Turning around she greeted the young girl with a smile and a wave before turning towards Kagome.

"Well, good morning it's a pleasure seeing you." The older woman greeted as she wiped her hands clean. Kagome forced a smile to grace her face before clearing her throat.

"Kimiko, baby, please go outside for a minute while I talk to Ms. Amaya." Kagome commanded calmly. The child simply nodded her head and skipped away making sure to close the door behind her. When Kagome felt her daughter a safe distance away she turned her attention towards the teacher before her.

"Problems Mrs. Taisho?" The older woman questioned as she adjusted her eyeglasses.

"Ms. Amaya, as a mother, I just want to make sure that she is getting the BEST education ever. But my concern is that she's not getting it here and…"

"What do you mean Mrs. Taisho? We are one of the top schools in Tokyo, I assure you your daughter is getting the best education there is in the country." The older woman replied with a bit of an edge on her tone. Kagome took the tone as a bit disrespectful.

"Well, if it's such a great school I don't see why you teach your students such drastic methods such as cussing in order for them to understand the material you are trying to teach. I was assured when I registered my children here that they would be given a proper education and what do we get instead? A daughter that is learning cuss words when she should be learning basic math, so please don't get that…." Kagome couldn't even finish as she stared at the confused look on the woman's face.

"Mrs. Taisho I have a foreboding feeling that there has been a great misunderstanding here. Would you please explain to me what you mean to say when you stated that I taught your child how to use profanity?"

"What ARE you teaching my kid in math?" Kagome questioned suspiciously as she eyed the woman up and down.

"Currently we are on the basis of teaching the children addition." Kagome pushed back the need to snort as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And how are you teaching them? Are you teaching them to say two plus two that son of a bitch to four?" Kagome questioned. After a few moments of silence the older woman before her began to laugh to the point of tears causing Kagome's irritancy and impatience to grow.

"What's so funny?" She snapped after a whole ten minutes went by. The bell around the school began to sound off signaling the start of the day as Ms. Amaya wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Mrs. Taisho what I taught them was that two plus two, THE SUM OF WHICH, was four." The teacher replied as she straightened her self out. Kagome's mouth formed in to an 'O' as she realized the misunderstanding. After several apologies and a phone call to her cousin she left her daughter at school and drove back home, a blush currently resounding on her face at the thought of her mistake.

**[End]**

**A/N:** hahahahaha I thought the joke was funny when I first heard it so I decided to incorporate it in here somehow.


	5. Rough and Smooth

**A/N:** I heard this from a little girl in the park one day. I thought it was pretty comical.

**Concept – "Rough and Smooth"**

It was a sunny day with clear blue skies, birds chirping in the trees, and a nice day out with the family as Kagome hummed a small tune and packed two big baskets full of food.

"I have the blankets and the toys." She heard her cousin call out as the door opened. Turning around she threw the woman a bright smile before gathering all the food up.

"KIDS time to go!" She called out towards the top of the stairs. Within minutes a rumble of footsteps descended down the stairs as all ten kids made their way in to the kitchen chattering away with each other. Kagome turned towards her cousin and shook her head before whistling her disapproval and getting their attentions.

"Sasuke you take the food, Shiko, Seiji, Suki and Megumi ride with you while I ride with your aunt, Kimiko, Shiro, the twins, and Sakura." Kagome explained to her eldest who simply nodded his head.

"Your father's will meet us at the park." Kikyo finished as she gathered up all the children and hustled them out of the house. After a long struggle of organizing who would go in which car they were finally on the road. After a good half and hour passed by the large families jumped out of the tight spaces the cars provided and stretched out the kinks in their legs before running around the clear and open fields. The children all ran towards the playground while the teenagers and adults prepared the blankets and toys. After everything was set up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived bickering like always.

"Honestly fluffy I could have handled that rotten old man!" The younger complained as he stomped behind his older counterpart who simply kept a cool mask in place. Kagome giggled at the two brothers before welcoming her husband with a warm hug.

"Where's the grub? I'm hungry!" Inuyasha stated loudly as he slung a lazy shoulder over his wife and rubbed his growling stomach.

"Act like you have some kind of class half breed." Sesshomaru bit out as he slipped an arm around Kagome's petite waist. Inuyasha growled at him before turning around just as a ball came flying towards his face. Kagome and Kikyo went silent for a few minutes as a string of curse words left the hanyou's mouth.

"I see you take balls to the face well dear brother." Sesshomaru commented causing an uproar of laughter to emit from the teenage boys and two women around him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the older male before throwing the ball back at the awaiting males who simply laughed in his direction.

"You make me look like such an idiot in front of everybody Sesshomaru! One day I'ma show your prissy ass." He mumbled as he rubbed his face.

"I believe my assistance in making your person look like an imbecile is not needed, you showcase that trait quiet well by your self." He replied as he quirked an elegant eyebrow at the younger male. Kikyo snickered at his comment while Kagome hit him playfully on the arm.

"Alright, alright let's get this picnic started." She commanded as she wiggled away from Sesshomaru's arms.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A small little voice called out causing the four adults to look down at the young girl wrapped in pastel colors.

"Yes Kimiko?" Kagome questioned as she took out some fruits and prepackaged items out of the huge basket.

"Can I go play with the boys over there?" She questioned with big eyes as she pointed towards another field not to far away. Sesshomaru growled at the thought as he scanned the area she pointed too. Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the area before biting her bottom lip and shaking her head no,

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm going to have to say no." She replied.

"But why mommy?" She questioned innocently.

"Because sweetie you can't play with boys, they're too rough." Kagome replied nonchalantly as she turned back to the task at hand. Kimiko stood there for a good couple of minutes thinking over what her mother said.

"If I can find a smooth one can I play with him?" She questioned innocently causing silence to resound through the air as all her brothers and cousins quit their activities to look over at her. Sesshomaru looked as if he was ready to kill as his eyes tinted a dangerous pink.

"No, you are never permitted to play with any type of male species not associated with family." He stated flatly. Kimiko stared up at her father in confusion before shrugging her shoulders and running off. Kagome stared at her husband with a disapproving look before bopping Inuyasha on the head as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

**[END]**

**A/N:** El oh el! I thought it was funny when I heard it because the little girl sounded so innocent.


	6. Age

**A/N:** I'm baaccckkk!

**Concept: "Age"**

Kimiko was more than excited as she rushed down the stairs and out the door. Kagome let out a sigh at her daughter's speed before following after her with a set of twins hooked on to her hip.

"Slow down Kimi, mommy has your brothers and can't run like she use too." She softly scolded before entering the car and buckling all three of them up.

"I'm sorry mommy I'm just excited to see grandma!" She chirped before turning towards her younger brothers and handing them each a stuffed animal.

"Of course honey, we're going to see your uncle Souta's new baby too!" Kagome explained as she started the engine and fixed her rear view mirror.

"I can't wait mommy! Is grandma's house far away?" She questioned again causing a chuckle to emit from her mother as they drove out of the large estate.

"Not that far away, we just have to get on the high way and before you know it we are there." She explained to the child who was currently looking out the window and waving to random strangers on the street.

"Okay mommy" She replied happily before settling back down in her seat and taking out a huge hello kitty coloring book. Fifteen minutes went by as the child continued to scribble and draw before looking up as her mother parked the car and got out.

"Come on my little ones." She called before unbuckling them and picking up the two twins who gurgled in response. Kimiko laughed out loud before opening the door and hopping down just as her mother rounded the corner.

"Walk in front of me at all times and hold on to my dress." Kagome instructed before making her way up the familiar steps.

"Kagome!" A bright old woman greeted as she took one of the twins in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Mom." Kagome smiled as she kissed the older woman and turned towards Kimiko who was looking up at her, curiosity brewing in her blue orbs.

"This must be Kimiko, my have you grown." The little girl smiled wide before hugging her around the waist and beginning to chatter on about school.

"She's very open." Kagome nodded in response before following her mother inside the small house.

"Uncle Souta!" Kimiko laughed out as she launched her self on to the awaiting male.

"Hey squirt! How you been?" He questioned her as he set her in to his lap and showed her the new addition to their family.

"Ohhhh she's so pretty!" Kimiko beamed before hopping down and turning towards her grandmother. Kagome smiled and left the two together before taking the twins up the stairs to change.

"Grandma, how old are you?" Kimiko questioned as she put her hand up to her grandmother's aging face, wrinkles and fine lines began to show as the woman smiled warmly at the child.

"Why Kimiko, I feel so old that I don't quiet remember anymore." The child gave her a funny look before hopping off the couch and turning her body around. The older woman stared at her with amusement brewing in her old eyes as the child searched for something.

"Grandma, if you don't remember you should look in the back of your panties!" She explained before pulling the tags from her panties up and pointing towards the numbers scribbled in black. "See mine say five to six!"

Laughter immediately filled the small home as Kimiko sat back down with a grin plastered on her face. She was happy that she could teach her grandma something new.


	7. Boys and Girls

**Concept – "Boys and Girls"**

"It's been so long Kagome and you already have six boys and one girl!" Her best friend beamed as Kagome placed a pile of clean towels beside the couch and began to fold.

"I know Sango I still can not believe you and Miroku actually got married, and had kids. How old is Sinji?" Kagome replied as she straightened out the towels and set them in another basket.

"Oh he's about three and a half now." Sango replied with a smile before taking a sip of the iced tea brought in by one of the maids.

"Ah, I see they grow up so fast don't they? I can remember when Kimiko was just born, now she's about to turn six." Kagome reminisced as she looked up at the wall and smiled at the family picture they had taken through out the years.

"And she's the ONLY girl you two have successfully created? That's a shocker. What's the old dog trying to do create an army?" Kagome chuckled at the idea before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Momma! Momma!" A small boy's voice cried out causing the two women to stand up and rush in to the bathroom as bubbles and water covered the white tiles below.

"What is it Sinji?" Sango questioned her son as she took a towel and kneeled down beside him. The boy looked frightened as he pointed towards a confused Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" He replied hurriedly before grabbing on to his mother's shirt.

"What's the matter honey?" Kagome questioned as she poured some water over Kimiko's head and washed off the soapy residue.

"Auntie, Momma, Kimiko's ding ding fell off! We have to help her find it before it falls down the pipes and gets lost!" He explained in a panic before looking up at Sango whose face was currently sporting a deep shade of red. Kagome picked Kimiko up and wrapped her in a towel before turning towards the two.

"Uhm, Sango…." She began but stopped as a wave of laughter spilled from her lips. Kimiko blushed a light pink before darting her eyes back and fourth between her mother and Aunt.

"Mommy, am I suppose to be a boy?" She questioned innocently causing more riots of laughter to erupt from her mother. Sango was currently imitating a tomato as she picked her son up and walked out the door followed by a hysterical Kagome.

"I think it's time I taught you the difference between little girls and little boys." The usually strong willed female explained before breaking down and letting laughter take over her petite frame. Kimiko just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Sinji who did the same. Parents, they we're just so weird.


	8. Cat

**Concept – "Cats"**

The sun shined down on her that day as she skipped towards the area all the kids went to when they would wait for their parents. She hummed a soft tune before stopping as she noticed a large white and brown cat on the sidewalk besides her school building.

"Awe kitty!" She squealed in childhood delight before leaning down and petting the cat on the head. No response was given as she began to poke the thing repeatedly with a stick.

"Kimiko what are you doing?" She looked up and smiled as she noticed her cousin standing by the door, her hand intertwined with one of her best friends as she placed a hip snugly by her side.

"Hi Sakura!" Kimiko greeted innocently before turning back towards the cat and poking it once more. Her brows furrowed in frustration as the small animal continued to ignore her.

"Pssssttttt." She whispered in its ear trying her best to wake it up before looking up at her cousin's golden gaze.

"It won't wake up!" She explained, sadness lacing her voice as she took a stick and turned it over once again.

"Stop touching it! I'll go call Ms. Amaya." Sakura commanded in a soft tone before walking off to fulfill her promise.

"Pssssstttttt." Kimiko called out once more before lifting her head up and raising one eyebrow at the stubborn animal. Deciding to just let it go she dropped her stick and walked away completely forgetting about the situation as she ran towards her awaiting mother.

"Hello Kimiko how was school?" Kagome questioned before taking out a small handkerchief and wiping away the sweat that accumulated on her daughter's forehead.

"Momma I think I found a dead kitty cat today." Kimiko announced happily as her mother walked her back towards the car.

"And how did you know it was dead?" Kagome questioned, amusement lacing her voice as she buckled the child in her car seat. Kimiko took out a small book before looking up at her mother with an almost immaculate expression on her young face.

"Because I pissed in its ear!" Kagome's eyes grew wide eyed at her news before holding back the anger she was more than willing to unleash on the school for letting her child do such a thing.

"You did what?" She questioned once more.

"You know mommy." Meisa explained slowly as if it we're the most obvious thing in the world. "I bet down and went 'pssst' in his ear but he didn't move."

Kagome had to save her self from falling backwards as she tried hard to push down the blush threatening to stain her cheeks. Her daughter had such a way with words sometimes.


	9. Questions and answers

**Concept – Questions and answers**

Sesshomaru was never one to question his wife's sanity but for the time being he would cross that line as he stared at her hysterically laughing figure in the kitchen. She held a hand across her swelling abdomen which caused him to lift the corners of his mouth a bit in satisfaction. He was to have yet another son and he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon as he turned and eyed his beloved little girl on the kitchen counter, colored pencils sprawled across her many coloring books as a determined look glued it's self on her pretty face.

"Wife, are you ill?" He questioned as Kagome continued to laugh uncontrollably while holding a piece of paper. Kimiko looked up momentarily and smiled at her father before shrugging her shoulders and continuing with her scribbles.

"She's been laughing for a long time daddy." The child stated innocently before looking up again and quirking an eyebrow. "I don't know why, I just handed her the piece of paper."

"I see." He replied before walking over to the hysterical woman and grabbing the paper in question. He stared at the words scribbled across the page before growing wide eyed as he averted his gaze to his child.

"Oh dear! That was golden!" Kagome finally calmed before grabbing the paper from the awe struck demon's hands and clearing her throat.

"Dear mister and misses Taisho, today in class I gave the children a set of proverbs in which they had to finish on their own. Your daughter's was very unique in a sense and had me filled with laughter…she was given….she was given…." Kagome couldn't even finish it as the paper fell back on the counter.

"Mommy!" Kimiko finally called out in frustration. "The teacher asked me to finish the quote and I said better late than pregnant, was that bad?"

Sesshomaru had no words for the two females as he walked away and retreated in to his studies. A few minutes later a small knock came at the door causing him to look up and call to the person. Kimiko bounced in with her favorite stuffed animal beside her and a curious twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes Kimi?" Her father questioned, completely amused at his child's attempt to gain his attention. She huffed momentarily before putting two small arms on his desk and hoisting her body up so that she was nose to nose with her father.

"Daddy, mommy is going to have another boy right?" A curt nod was the only response she gained as he beckoned her to continue. "Well, I'm the only girl and I was wondering…." She hesitated momentarily before taking in a deep breath and stalling once more.

"Yes little flower, what is it you wish to ask me?" urged her before rubbing an index finger across her pudgy cheek.

"Well….cousin Suki was explaining to me the difference between a boy and a girl….I just wanted to know if I could have a pee-nusss" Sesshomaru blinked twice as he tried to process her question.

"Come again?" He questioned as bewilderment danced through his golden orbs.

"Daddy you know, you have one too since you're a boy! I want to be a boy too! When will my pee-nusss come?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat and calmly got up from his chair before grabbing his little girl and heading for the kitchen where her mother was located. Besides, was it not the mother's duty to explain these things to children?


	10. Special Occasions

**Concept – Pokes and jokes**

"Pretty soon you'll be next!" Kimiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at the old woman who poked her as she fiddled with her beloved stuffed animal. Why did her mommy and daddy have to bring her to these events? It was obvious her father didn't like them by the way he had argued with her mother on going so why did he come? She had asked her brothers but all they could do was snicker causing her to get even more frustrated.

"_Your dad's a pussy when it comes to your mom kid."_ Was all her uncle Inuyasha could say earning him a huge bruise by said father.

"This is no fun." She said to nobody in particular as everyone buzzed around the lady in white, a bouquet of flowers soon landed in her lap causing an uproar of applause as she eyed the arrangement curiously.

"See dear I told you, you were next." The old lady commented again as she was swept away by her older brother. She shrugged her shoulders and laid her head down as he carried her in to the elaborate dining room.

* * *

She had asked her brother why everyone was wearing black but he just continued to stare ahead at the man lying in the casket ahead of them. Once again she held her stuffed animal close to her body and sat quietly beside her mother as she dabbed a tissue on her eyes, her father sat to the right of her mother with his normal emotionless gaze while her brothers sat behind them, each paying attention to their electronic devices while she was stuck once again with the old lady she kept seeing at those 'weddings' her momma explained to her.

Suddenly, a bright idea popped inside her head as she lifted her head up and turned towards the lady. After all those times the old woman had told her she was next at the weddings, it was time for her to return the favor as she scooted closer to her and tapped her shoulder. The old woman wiped away a tear before turning her attention towards the six year old and nodding.

"Yes dear?" She questioned softly causing Kimiko to lift an eyebrow up as she cleared her throat. A few on lookers turned towards the duo in curious fascination as the young girl poked the woman numerous times.

"You're next!" She stated in a clear and loud voice before poking her again. Kagome's mouth dropped open as her brother's howled out in laughter at their younger sister.

"BOYS!" Kagome hissed as she picked up the little girl and bowed her head in apology to the old woman.

"Kimiko, what the hell did you say kid?" Inuyasha's voice boomed throughout the vicinity as Kikyo bopped him on the head.

"Well uncle she always pokes me at weddings and says that I will be next soon so I thought it would be okay if I could poke her back and tell her she was next here." The innocence on her face was too cute for the abrasive hanyou as he bit his bottom lip and covered his mouth up to keep from laughing. Sesshomaru put a hand up to his forehead and rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm down as his sons and brother continued to laugh at Kimiko's expense.

"Come little one, I believe it is time you learn the **difference** between weddings and funerals." He stated in a loud voice before taking Kimiko from her teary-eyed mother and walking out the door. Why did the Kami's have to bestow him with a little girl? As if her mother wasn't enough of a handful.


	11. Rings

**Concept – Rings**

Oh he was in trouble, he felt it with every fiber of his being he was about to be in some big trouble. Golden eyes darted back and forth in hopes of finding the cursed object that was going to be the death of him as he searched his office frantically. His little wife wouldn't be home for another hour which left him with a very small window and very slim chances of finding the wedding ring.

Of course, Sesshomaru was not a demon that scared easily, in all his years of ruling the western part of Japan he had taken down many foes and enemies with ease. But his wife was a different bundle of dynamite, she was a sweet and devoted woman but when crossed she was like a stick of fireworks shoved up his ying yang topped with a trip to the deepest parts of hell that even the devil wouldn't go near. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with when provoked and he was more than sure that he would be pushing a dooms day button if he didn't find that ring.

"Daddy?" A small voice called out to him, cutting through the pounding headache he was currently sporting. He turned towards the owner of the voice and couldn't help but beckon her in, teddy bear and all.

"Yes little flower?" He questioned calmly before flopping into his chair, he could always spare a few minutes for his only daughter.

"What are you looking for?" At this he let out a sigh and watched as she floated closer to him. Bright blue eyes, the same shade as her mother's, looking up at him with concern as her small body climbed into his lap.

"I have lost something quite important my little blossom." Was his simple reply as she grabbed his hand to stare at his finger.

"You lost you and mommy's ring?" She questioned knowingly, he couldn't help but nod as her pigtails swished around her. "I'll fix it." She stated confidently before pulling out a bright pink marker.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied as he fixed his gaze on his young daughter. He was amused to say the least as her face twisted into concentration. Seconds passed as tiny hands drew a fake ring around his finger, complete with hearts and flowers.

"There you go daddy!" She stated after a few minor touches, he offered her a rare smile before lifting his hand up and staring at it.

"Thank you my little one." He replied nonchalantly before patting her on the head, she squealed in delight and cuddled into him immediately before looking up as a knock reverberated across the room.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called out casually as Kimiko sat up in his lap and began to draw.

"Hey dad here's the ring you told me to go and get cleaned. The guy said one of the diamonds were loose so he tightened it up and made it look good as new." His eyes couldn't get any wider as his mind flashbacked to earlier that week when he commanded his second eldest to go and take the ring to the jewelry shop to get cleaned.

"Daddy?" Kimiko called out to him. He turned towards her and shook off the thoughts immediately before placing his mask of indifference back on and extending his hand out. Shiko hesitantly moved forward and handed him the box before standing in front of his father awkwardly.

"Thank you son." He replied simply before handing him some money and waving him off.

"Can I go with you ani?" Kimiko questioned earning a nod from the older boy as he walked over and picked her up. Sesshomaru was happy for the solitude as he stared at the black box, completely baffled at how he could forget.

'_It must be the centuries catching up to me.'_ He thought begrudgingly as he sat back and closed his eyes.


	12. Cereal

**Concept – Cereal**

Kimiko stared at the bright yellow box before trying to decipher the bold black letters on the front. She scratched her head momentarily before swinging her legs and trying to read them once more.

_Heart healthy. Lowers cholesterol. Good source of vitamins and minerals._

She smiled as she finally got through the big_ 'c'_ word she had been fighting with. "Kow-less-turr-role" she repeated once more, swishing the word in her mouth in order to get a feel as she looked up at her mother.

"Mommy?" She called out earning her mother's full attention as she laid down the magazine she was reading.

"Yes honey?" She replied before taking a sip of her juice.

"Big brother said that this cereal helps your heart become healthy, is that true?" She questioned as she turned the box around and pointed to the big letters. Kagome scanned over the label and smiled before nodding her reply.

"It says here that Cheerios has whole grain oats that help lower cholesterol and that helps keep your heart healthy." Kimiko brightened up at the reply as she grabbed her stuffed animal and cereal box.

"Thank you momma." She yelled out before walking down the hall and towards her father's study. She knocked on the door and waited only to peak her head through. _'There you are!'_ She thought to herself as she spotted the person she was looking for lounging on the couch napping peacefully. Her small ears twitched every which way as light snoring reached her hearing, she giggled at the soft rumble before making her way over with as much stealth as possible. _'I hope daddy appreciates this! I want his heart to be healthy, mommy says that he should slow down unless he wants his heart and kow-less-turr-role to rise and pop out!'_ Determination set within her gaze as she swiftly spread the small circles of honey flavored goodness over her father's chest. She was amazed at how still he remained as she twitched her ears around to listen for any change in breathing, when none was found she happily took the card out of her pocket and placed it on the side table before making her exit.

* * *

Sesshomaru never felt so at ease as he allowed himself the luxury of a small nap, but nothing could prepare him for the surprise he felt as he sat up and stopped as small crunchy circles began falling to the floor. Golden eyes trailed down and stopped to stare at his cereal filled chest before letting out a sigh.

"Kagome" He called earning the presence of his wife as she walked in with his small daughter behind her.

"What happened?" Kagome snickered out as she caught sight of the predicament her husband was in. Kimiko looked as if she would burst from the seams as she walked over to her father and pulled out a picture of her in a nurse's hat feeding him the tasteless baby food. He couldn't help himself as his lips curled into a small smile.

"Daddy, I read on the box and asked mommy and ani if it was true." She began to explain.

"What is little one?" He questioned, amusement dancing across his golden orbs as she sat beside him.

"That this will help your heart be healthy so you can live forever and stay with me." She simply replied. Kagome couldn't help the smile on her face as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the priceless moment. After all, when was she going to be able to catch cereal on Sesshomaru's chest after a nap? After this incident, she knew it wouldn't be for another few milleniums.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little inspiration from that cute yet controversial Cheerio's commercial that little girl was just too adorable! :)


	13. Puppies

**Concept – Puppies**

Look away. That was the only thought that currently ran through his mind as his daughter stared up at him with her big blue eyes full of hope. He resisted the urge to flinch as the irritating barking surrounded him, invading his personal bubble as the scent of animals assaulted his sensitive sense of smell. Being a dog himself made the thought of actually _owning_ such a furry being that much less appealing as Kimiko ran around each window staring at the small animals, her mother right next to her encouraging the little girl more as he hesitantly followed.

"Daddy pleaseeeee" She whimpered helplessly as a certain white-haired husky climbed up to her and licked her nose. She squealed in giddy delight before opening the gate and carrying it in her arms.

"No little flower." He replied sternly before turning his back and walking away. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as a challenge as her hands positioned themselves on her hips. Her stomach bulged out angrily at him along with her mouth as it formed into a scowl.

"Daddy no fair! You said I could have whatever I wanted!" Kimiko cried some more causing the puppy in her arms to lick her face as she hugged it tighter. He suppressed the groan itching to escape his throat as he turned towards his wife and frowned.

"No." He stated once again earning an even more frigid stare from his hormonal wife as his daughter cried harder. This time he wouldn't budge, they needed to understand that what he said goes no matter what.

* * *

"Thank you daddy! Thank you!" Kimiko cried out in glee as their newly purchased family member barked beside her, his white tail wagging around excitedly in the air as she threw her tiny arms around him and buried her face in his fur.

"Wouldn't budge huh ice prince?" Kagome snorted as she watched her daughter's face glow in the back seat.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied coolly, as he kept his eyes on the road. Why didn't he just grab his wife and child before they caught sight of that wretched pet store? A sigh escaped his lips as his daughters melodic giggles cut through his headache; despite his misfortune of adding another animal to his pack, the other being Inuyasha, he would take his defeat in stride. After all, he did promise his little flower whatever she wanted and he was _never_ one to go back on his word.

_'He's wrapped around her little finger'_ She snickered to herself as she watched her husband from the corner of her eye. _'And he's too much of a prick to admit it.'_


	14. When daddy's away

**A/N:** As requested by my lovely reviewers, I bring to you this segment.

**Concept – When daddy's gone away**

Her daddy wasn't there but her momma would still make those weird noises and things she would do when he _was_ there. The kind of noises that prompted her to think about the time a few years back during that horrible thunder storm. She shuttered at the flashback but went on to crack the door open anyways and look as her mother lay on the bed, legs sprawled wide open and groaning as her face twisted in immense pain.

'_Now if that hurts mommy and makes her face scrunch up like that than why does she keep sticking it in and out?'_ She wondered to herself as her mother continued the odd ministrations. Completely engulfed in her thoughts she didn't notice her aunt pass by until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up immediately and put a finger up to her mouth before pointing towards her mother.

"Oh my god!" Her aunt gasped before closing the door and grabbing Kimiko, she quickly rushed down the stairs and into the playroom before turning the TV on and playing a Hello Kitty cartoon. Her face was red as a tomato as she paced around the room mumbling to herself.

"Auntie Kikyo?" She finally called out while brushing her Barbie's hair.

"Yes love bug?" Her aunt replied as her face calmed down to a light pink.

"Was mommy in pain?" Her aunt turned an unhealthy shade of white at her questions as she tried to process a reasonable answer.

"Pain? Why do you think that?" She laughed out awkwardly before scratching the back of her head.

"Because she was crying but I heard her make that noise when daddy is around too. Like when they were making me the little sister I wanted! But daddy isn't here so I don't know why mommy is making that noise, ya know?" Kimiko tried to explain as best as she could.

"Oh my god! You poor thing!" Her aunt almost cried as she fanned herself to keep from fainting. Minutes went by as Kikyo began to bite her nails nervously, just how was she going to explain to her seven year old niece the reasons as to why her mother was….participating in extracurricular activities by herself?

"Kimiko?" Kagome's voice called out causing relief to pour over the distraught woman as she patted Kimiko on the head gently. She excused herself and stomped over towards Kagome before whispering something so low even Kimiko couldn't hear. She just opted to watch as her mother's face turned the same exact shade of red her aunt's was a few minutes ago. She cleared her throat and nodded before walking into the playroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Hello sweetheart." Her mother greeted before sitting down on her princess couch.

"Hi mommy." Kimiko replied before placing a barrette into her dolls hair and smiling.

"What did you see sweetie?" Kimiko looked up a little scared as she noticed the stern look on her mother's face.

"Am I in trouble? I was just scared mommy, you made noises like you do when daddy is here but he's not here and when I saw you your face was like it was hurt and I saw that purple thing that made a buzzing noise going in the place you told me only little girls have and I was worry! Very, very worry." Kimiko explained in one breath as she bit her lips and held her doll close. Kagome's mask didn't falter regardless of the emotions swimming inside. Her mind was warped and her skin betrayed her as it turned scarlet red from embarrassment.

"Well honey…." Kagome began as she tried to choose her words carefully. "When daddy is gone, like he has been for two weeks for that business trip to America, mommy gets a little lonely so she has this purple friend called _'Mr. Buzz'_ that helps her feel better while your papa is away."

"Can Mr. Buzz make me a little sister or will daddy be mad?" Kimiko questioned causing sweat to pour down Kagome's face as she gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Uhm, no baby Mr. Buzz can't make you a little sister because you see Mr. Buzz doesn't have a special seed that your daddy does. Mommy is just, er….uhm….practicing for your little sister until daddy comes back home." Kimiko was still confused but from what her mother explained she had somewhat of a grasp on just what that purple thing did.

"Okay mommy." She finally replied earning a sigh of relief from her mother as she kissed her on the head lovingly and walked out.

'_Oh kami-sama I hope and I pray that she forgets about this!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she shut the door to the playroom and looked up at Kikyo.

"Mr. Buzz huh? Wait until your husband gets a load of this." She chuckled before ducking as a vase was aimed at her head.

"You say one word and you're dead!" Kagome threatened as she stomped her way into the kitchen chopping up tomatoes as red as her face.

* * *

The two weeks away from his family was grueling for the demon lord as he reclined his seat and listened to the pilot announce their arrival back to his homeland. He had been a little homesick for his family as he took his phone out and scrolled through the pictures kept within the device. He was happy to say the least when the problem surrounding his business empire in America was settled and done with. He took time and made sure that no mistakes occurred again so that another trip wouldn't be needed.

"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices as we make our way into Tokyo National Airport, I am your pilot Natsuke Shirazawa thanking you for choosing Air Japan." Sesshomaru stored his phone away within the confines of his jacket and leaned his head back just as the pilot began his descent.

_**Thirty minutes later…..**_

He walked out of the door and took in the scent of the Japanese airport before looking down and allowing a slight tilt to his lips as his beloved little flower came running up to him full speed, her floppy eared companion hanging off her arm as her long black hair was pulled up into a pony-tail.

"DADDY!" She screamed out in excitement before jumping into his awaiting arms and bombarding him with kisses. Yes, Sesshomaru was more than happy to be home as he held his daughter and looked up as the rest of his family members walked over to him.

"Geez runt you act like your dad's been gone for months!" Inuyasha stated before rubbing his head as Kikyo bopped him one good time. He resisted the urge to fling his brother across the terminals as his petite wife reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at her curvy form as thoughts of the things he would do to her passed through his mind.

"Daddy I have something to tell you!" Kimiko stated breaking through her father's reveries as he began a slow stride towards the baggage claim.

"Yes little flower?" He responded coolly as she kept an arm wrapped around his neck.

"When you were gone mommy was playing with Mr. Buzz! She said she was practicing with it until you came back to make me a little sister." She stated all of a sudden causing the person in question to freeze in her tracks as everyone turned to look at her.

"Mr. Buzz?" Sesshomaru inquired with a cocked eyebrow as his daughter nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, he is shaped like uhm…a corn on a cob and he makes a bzzzz, bzzzzz sound. Mommy was playing with it and she told me his name was Mr. Buzz when I asked her yesterday about it and why was she making those noises she makes when you're there." Kimiko explained just as Inuyasha busted out laughing. Her brother's faces were unreadable as they contorted into disgust, completely grossed out at what they were about to hear.

"I see." Sesshomaru replied as he took in the information and placed his mask on.

"Yes daddy, I asked her if Mr. Buzz could help her make me a little sister and she said no. That only _**you**_ had a special seed to make me a sister, but you and mommy try all the time and give me nothing but brothers. Daddy do you think that maybe if you put your special seed with Mr. Buzz that maybe both of you could make me a sister?" Inuyasha had a field day with this as his laugh rang throughout the whole airport. Sasuke, Shiko, Seiji, and Shiro all seemed to gag while the twins and her five month old little brother stood beside her aunt and uncle.

"Oh my god, I am so glad I came to witness this." Kikyo smirked as she dropped her mask and laughed alongside her husband. Kagome's face was beet red as she tried to wave off the rest of her children to Inuyasha who was currently sprawled over with his arms in his stomach completely blue in the face laughing. Sesshomaru remained impassive as he let out a sigh and walked away from the group.

'_Perhaps I should have savored my two weeks away.'_ He thought to himself as he began to explain where little brothers and sisters came from along with why she was forbidden to enter their room again. He also had plans on changing the locks and having Myoga find a sorcerer to create a spell that kept curious daughters out. After all, Sesshomaru still had many centuries to go with his little flower.


	15. Movies

**Concept – Movies**

He should have said no, he should have ran away, he should have made up an excuse or have his secretary make up some bizarre business meeting. But, it was his wife and little flower's faces along with his younger sons that broke his iron grip as he let out another sigh and stood in line. The scent of popcorn, slushy's, cavity creating candies and other heart-attacks on a platter filtered through the air as he rubbed his temples. Since when did someone of his caliber, of his station, of his royal blood have to babysit a bunch of elementary school children? It was far beneath him but he would never state that to his wife out loud as he looked down at the pink and blue clad children currently attacking each other with the annoyingly yellow plushies that he was forced into buying each of them.

"It's so fluffffyyyyyy!" His young daughter screeched as she attacked one of her ribbon haired friends with a rather large unicorn. The pony tail on top of her tiny head shaking furiously as she took out her yellow stuffed toy and smacked her brother with it.

"Welcome to Cinema Rise, my name is Megumi how may I help you?" The overly giddy teenager questioned as she smiled at him with a mouth full of braces. He simply nodded her way before looking up at the menu and inwardly cringing as he spotted the reason for this _unfortunate_ trip.

"Despicable me two! Daddy, remember Despicable me two!" Kimiko yelled out as she jumped up and down to see the cashier.

"Ah, yes." Sesshomaru replied as he brought his wallet out. "Thirteen tickets for that _atrocity_ of a children's movie. I am the only adult."

"That will be…." The cashier stated as she rang him up with a look of pity on her face. He waved her off and handed her the cash before grabbing the tickets and his change.

"Popcorn!"

"Candy!"

"Slushy!" Kimiko screeched again as she shook her stuffed toys for emphasis. Sesshomaru tried his best not to use his demonic powers to bring down the establishment as he quickly made his purchases and ushered the children into the theater.

"I want to sit here!" One yelled out as the twins began running up and down the stairs of the theater.

"No! I want that seat! I want it!" Sango's son yelled out as he threw some popcorn at his younger sister.

"No! Me! Me!" The twins stated in unison before laughing out loud as they ran after Sango's son.

"Front row!"

"Back row!"

"Ouch Mr. Sesshomaru he bit me!"

"She pulled my pig-tail!"

"Stop it you jerk!"

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru roared out earning a few stares from some of the other movie watchers as the children all froze and bowed their heads in shame. One point of his finger was all it took before the children settled down in the back row, each in seats of his choosing just as the movie started.

'_What is this monstrosity?!'_ He thought to himself as images of small little creatures with sprouts of ebony hair and goggles popped up on the screen. They spoke an odd language and displayed small acts of violence causing the children to laugh hysterically as they punched each other and ate bananas. Oh how the mighty have fallen, next time his wife had an idea he would be assigning his nitwit of a brother to it. Besides, the half-breed would probably enjoy these types of movies anyways.

* * *

**A/N:** In honor of my most favorite movie evaaaaa! Ba-ba-ba ba-ba-na-na.


	16. Notes

**Concept – Notes**

Kagome stared at the piece of paper with amusement as she looked at the different scribbles written on it here and there.

_Dear mommy,_

_I am running away becas you sed I farted when I dident_

_PS – youre mean _

_PSS – I still love you_

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she glanced at the drawing her beloved daughter created; the little girl could really be a bit sensitive at times as she recalled the scenario.

Apparently it was her fourth eldest who committed the act of passing gas beside her but Kimiko was unfortunate enough to be sitting on her brother's lap, thus getting the blame when their mother had smelt it. Shiro seemed to get a kick out of his little sister's tantrum and decided to taunt her more, given that it would have been mature to stop the two, Kagome decided she was just too enthralled with her daughter's angry face and couldn't help but snap a picture and post it on Facebook. Thus bringing her to the predicament at hand, where oh where could her little flower be?

"I guess we can go out and get ice-cream today!" She called out knowingly as a soft rustling came from the alcove under the stairs. As if on cue a tiny ponytail came rushing out, puppy in her arms and a hopeful look on her adorable face.

"I want to go too!" She stated in a semi-whine before jumping up and down and setting the puppy down beside her.

"Very well but on one condition!" Kagome teased as she bent down to her daughter's level and popped her lightly on the nose. Her cute ears stood up at attention, waiting for her mother's proposition as snowy stood beside her, his bushy white tail wagging excitedly. "You don't try and run away any more."

"Yes momma but only on one condition." Kimiko challenged as she held out a pinky as a sign of promise. "You don't blame me when aniki farts!"

"Deal" Kagome chuckled out as she took her by the hand and grabbed her keys.


	17. Problems

**Concept – Problems**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _Kagome let out a sigh as the inkling feeling of a text resounded in her back pocket, after a few more annoying jingles she pulled it out and stared at the screen.

_**Sasuke: **_Mother may I borrow 5,000 yen?

She furrowed her eyebrows at the words lighting up on her screen as she thought over her son's request, with a press of a few buttons she sent her reply and returned to her book.

_**Kagome:** _Don't you have a job son?

_**Sasuke: **_I got fired yesterday. My boss told me to leave my problems at the door when I came to work.

_**Kagome:** _And?

A pause suddenly broke through their current conversation as she anticipated her son's reply. The boy was a diligent worker so it made no sense as to why he would be fired so abruptly, if she had to she would definitely give a piece of her mind to his boss. Show the good for nothing cafe owner that nobody messed with mama bear's cubs. Satisfied with her thoughts she looked down just as the phone lit up once more.

_**Sasuke:** _I told him to go stand outside, after all _he _was my only problem.

She blinked thrice before staring at the screen in shock. Sasuke was usually such a quiet and reserved boy, for him to say such a thing was both odd and comical as she let out a hearty laugh all the while pressing furiously down on the touch screen key pad.

_**Kagome:**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA your aunt is going to die when she hears this!

_**Sasuke: **_I suppose

The hysterical woman wiped a few tears from her eyes before grinning at her son's reply, he was just like Sesshomaru at times when she found something funny in his actions. A complete prick.

_**Kagome:**_ Like father like son!

_**Sasuke:**_ …...

* * *

**A/N:** The funny little iPhone texts I find while strolling through Pinterest! I thought this was pretty funny and besides, I hardly write about their older children :)


	18. Sweet little boys

**Concept – Sweet little boys**

No. She couldn't believe it, she _wouldn't _believe it as she stared down at the peculiar square shaped foil packet on the carpeted floor below her. Freshly folded laundry resting in the basket currently attached to her hip as she darted her eyes back and forth her son's room.

_'No, I must be seeing things. Seiji's only eighteen, he's too young to have one of those!'_ She tried to sway herself from the hideous thoughts before proceeding to enter his semi-clean room. The foil packet sat on the floor, tempting her to reach down and read it's contents as she bit her bottom lip. With a quick shake of her head she focused her gaze on the cherry oak drawers in front of her, attempting to put away her son's laundry as a maid scurried by with Kimiko right behind her giggling. She smiled at the scene before turning her gaze towards the item on the floor and sighing.

"Get a grip Kagome! Your son is a good boy, he doesn't have those things here...no...he's a good boy." She told herself as she grabbed his boxers and placed them inside. Her son was a wonderful young man, he got good grades, he always told her where he was, he had his own job and...and...no, he wouldn't, not her _sweet_ little _innocent_ baby boy. Completely distracted with her thoughts she didn't bother looking at where she was touching until a hard package swept across her fingers, blue eyes widened slightly as she looked down and pushed away some of the boxers in order to see what was hidden underneath.

_**Okamoto Condoms: Larger size, bigger impact with signature okamoto quality!**_

The pink and black box currently sporting a large elephant with the words "Big Boy XL" stared back at her boldly as her vision turned hazy. Surprise, despair, loss, anger, and finally mischief settled into her growing dark aura as she dropped the box and glared at it, hoping that maybe it would catch fire, burst into flames and disappear. After several minutes of trying to set the box aflame with her eyes she gave up and tucked it back in where she left it, all the while erasing her scent and aura as she placed the rest of her son's undergarments neatly in the drawer.

"Mommy! Mommy! What is this?" Kimiko bounced into the room, her beloved pet right behind her as she sucked on a lollipop. Kagome turned and paled at the sight of her eight year old daughter waving around the foil packet she had tried to ignore moments ago. With stealth and quickness she never knew she possessed she grabbed Kimiko by the waist and extracted the horrible object from her hands before setting her down in front of the door, with a serene smile plastered on her face she called for a maid.

"Yes my lady." A pretty little half-bat, half-human female bowed as Kimiko tried to process what had happened.

"Yuna, please take Kimiko into her play room, I believe she wishes for a play mate." Kagome replied swiftly before shooing them off down the stairs. Once out of sight and mind Kagome fished her phone out of her pocket and set the basket down, a murderous glint in her eyes as she snapped a picture of the offensive package. After a few shots she sat down on her son's bed and tapped away furiously against her screen.

**Kagome:** Son, do you know that song you like? The one by...what's that band called? LOL...or ROFL...something like that?

**Seiji:** Sexy and you know it? Yes mom and you mean LMFAO?

**Kagome: **Yes sweetie that one.

**Seiji: **Okay, what about it?

Her lips curled into a maniacal grin as she paused and went over what she was going to say before burying her nose into her cellphone and typing away once more.

**Kagome: **Well I have a song for you, kind of like it. You ready? :D

**Seiji:** Sure? O_o

The crazed mother cackled an evil laugh before composing herself and clearing her throat.

**Kagome:** I walk in your room and this is what I see, there's a condom on the floor and it's staring at me. I have a rage in my stomach and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it...

-pause-

YOU'RE GROUNDED AND YOU KNOW IT.

Followed by the message, a picture of the evidence was sent as she stood back up and lifted the laundry basket in her arms once again. Oh, she was far from finished with her son as she slipped her cellphone into her back pocket and smiled, a sinful and corrupt smile as she thought over phase two of his punishment.

* * *

**A/N: **Ha, ha, ha I couldn't help myself! He was definitely smartphOWNED by his own mother. What other evil ideas does Kagome have with her son? I'd probably do the same thing to my future son if I ever found _those_ in his room :) And yes the Okamoto condoms are REAL! Feel free to google it lol. And also thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support surrounding this little crackfic of mine.


	19. Fire

**Concept – Fire**

He wiped his brow of the imaginary sweat and beamed with happiness as he sauntered out of the house with his pride in tact. His mother's quirky little text caused a round of laughter to ensue from his whole group of friends when she tagged him in the screen shot picture of their conversation but that soon dissipated quickly. He had just gotten off with a lecture and one of his mother's _"_disappointed pouts" which he remedied quickly with promises of being good and not using them.

_'Yeah right'_ He mused to himself as he patted his pocket affectionately, his phone was already vibrating with texts from his girlfriend and he would not disappoint. With a sly grin on his face he put the pedal to the metal and drove a little over the speed limit towards his tasty treat for the day. Besides, what his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

* * *

Sango furrowed her brows at her best friend currently giggling like a mad woman in front of her, they had not even been in the restaurant for five minutes and already all the attention was on them as Kagome began to fan herself from the sweat accumulating on her forehead.

"What's so funny? From your phone call three hours ago I thought you were pissed about finding those condoms in Seiji's stuff." She questioned cautiously as she hid behind the menu before her, trying to hide from the odd stares they were receiving. Kagome stopped for a moment before turning blue eyes towards the timid woman in front of her, a serious look began to form on her face as she looked Sango in the eyes.

"Habanero juice." Were the only two words she let out before being thrown back into fits of laughter as the waiter walked up to them and took their drink orders.

"Oh shit." Sango realized as she locked her brown eyes on her best friend. "What did you do?"

Kagome's laughter kicked up a notch as she held her stomach tightly, tears began to run down her cheeks as she gulped in a big breath of air. Sango waited patiently for her to calm down as she sipped her fruity drink slowly. After what seemed like an eternity Kagome finally sat upright and cleared her throat, with graceful movements she grabbed her drink and tipped the glass to her parched lips just as the waiter returned to fulfill the rest of their orders.

"Spill." Sango finally stated as she pinned Kagome down with a glare, her dainty hands folded neatly in front of her as she waited.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome threw her arms up in defeat before taking another swig of her drink and looking up. "Remember how I posted that picture of me and Seiji's conversation surrounding the whole condom thing and how he's grounded and he knows it?"

"Yes, pure genius!" Sango praised before urging her to continue.

"Well, knowing him I figured it would affect him for about five minutes before he finally let it go and laughed along...so I concocted this plan that's sure to prove a point." She explained further before taking a bite of the salad the waiter placed in front of her. Sango nodded as she bit into a piece of bread. "So, I decided instead of letting him off easy with a grounding and throwing away his condoms, and all the good stuff any _normal_ mother would do."

"_You _are not a normal mother Kagome...I don't think you and normal even go hand in hand." Sango stated seriously. Kagome simply chuckled and nodded in agreement before waving her off and going further.

"Let's just say being a priestess has it's quirks..." She smiled, very much like a Cheshire cat as her blue eyes gleamed with mischief. By this time Sango was on the edge of her seat as she reached for another piece of bread. "The box I found was already opened and halfway finished with, that little twit has been shacking up with some little girl whose _whoremones _are running too wildly for my taste...so I did what any sensible mother would do."

"Sensible?" Sango snorted in reply as her brown eyes narrowed.

"Yes _sensible_, a good mother punishes her son...a sensible mother pokes holes in his condoms and soaks them in habanero pepper juice for an hour before concealing the scent." Her smile widened until it covered her whole face as Sango's jaw dropped in disbelief. Her friend was crazy, yes, but she wasn't insane! Was she?

"Oh my cheese and fries." She gaped at her disbelievingly.

"Oh yes, very yummy combination!" Kagome feigned innocence as she finished off her salad, quiet content with her twisted little plan as Sango shook her head. After a good five minutes she looked back up and let out a startling chuckle.

"You are so fucked up!" She gasped in between laughs as Kagome blinked in surprise.

"More than you know." She replied with mirth brewing in her ocean depths.

* * *

"Shit!" Seiji cursed for the umpteenth time as he limped his way into the kitchen, the maids quickly scurried out of the way as he yanked the freezer door open and grabbed a ice pack. As gently as he could he placed the cool object on his heated crotch and groaned as it helped ease away the burning he felt.

"I'm home!" His mother's sing song voice called out, his ears twitched every which was as he tried to hide his current situation under the counter. Her humming came closer and closer as he began to sweat profusely.

"Mom!" He called out as he forced a smile, she skipped into the room happily before eying him skeptically and grinning. His intuition screamed that she had something to do with his current torture as she batted her eyelashes and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Hello son." She greeted a little too joyfully as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. The ice pack was beginning to melt and he needed another one quickly, but his pride wouldn't let him reach for one with his mother prancing around the kitchen. The burning sensations seemed to come back with even more force than before as he fell into a tall chair and squeezed his thighs shut, all the while praying to every kami out there to relieve him of his suffering.

"How was your day sweetie? You do anything exciting? Anything fun? Boy, was it a _hot_ day! I was just famished and _burning_ up_!_" She ranted nonchalantly. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the evil glint in his mother's sapphire orbs.

"Everything...was...great..." He gritted out as he fixed his gaze on a huge bottle of hot pepper juice sitting on the counter. Kagome snickered at her son's discomfort before taking out a purple bottle from her purse and setting it in front of him.

"Here honey." She stated in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I'm sure this will help put out that fire."

"MOM!" He finally yelled out as realization dawned on him. Her evil laugh was all the proof he needed as he grabbed the bottle and sunk underneath his chair. At this point, he was seriously considering turning over to priesthood.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit harsh or was the punishment just? I bet he won't forget that lesson for a long, long time! :)


	20. Not funny

**Concept – Not funny**

"A private tutor!" Her mother held back a snort as they sat in the middle of the food court surrounded by her two best friends and cousin. They all seemed to grow amused at her jests with the exception of her as she placed her face into her hands and groaned.

"Mommmmm stop! You're not funny, you never make jokes!" She finally managed to say earning a few weary looks from her friends and a glare from her cousin. Kagome took in her daughter's words before smirking wide as she batted her eye lashes at the twelve year old girl.

"I made _you _didn't I?" A sudden outburst of laughter ensued instantaneously as her friends began to slap their thighs in amusement. Her cousin held a hand up to her mouth but soon fell into fits of giggles as her mother eyed her smugly.

"Point taken." She muttered as her cheeks flushed a deep red color. I guess this was what her brother's had been warning her about.

* * *

**A/N: **As amusing as her childhood years were I believe the teenage years in young Kimiko's life will be just as, if not more, amusing than her older siblings ^_^ I will enjoy this thoroughly! Again, I thank you all for your continuous support with my crackfic.


End file.
